


The power of a Smudge

by ima_potatoto



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ima_potatoto/pseuds/ima_potatoto
Summary: Antoinette (Smudge) Mcmaeo is a non-binary 17 year old who is just trying to get through high school without being outed. So far she has been quite successful but when the school's anonymous blog adds it's newest post their life is changed forever.





	The power of a Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just an idea I had and thought why not post it on ao3. I think I will add a second chapter at some point. If you have any ideas you would like to see in the story comment and I will take your ideas into consideration while I'm writing. Just warning it will probably be a while before I update this. I will try to update once a week, but I can't promise anything. Sorry in advance because this is probably going to be really bad.

Life. It’s something that we all have to deal with. Yeah, it can be shitty at times. But it can also be fucking amazing. And for Smudge McMaeo life was just that. Life could be a lot worse, Smudge was happy, they had friends, relatively ok grades, and Smudge was just over all optimistic about life. Smudge’s parents were extremely anti-LGBTQ so to Smudges parents “she” was Antoinette Samantha McMaeo. So, Smudge was stuck with being a non-binary teen that had no hope of coming out in the near future. Smudge was known as their class’s artist (they doodled A LOT). Unfortunately Smudge work primarily in pencil, which meant that a lot of their drawings got “smudged” up if something happened to it. This is Smudges life now in September of their junior year of high school, but one post on the school blog could change their life FOREVER.


End file.
